Une danse lady Padfoot ?
by Voldemortadelle
Summary: Pire que malade, s'en devenait obsessif : il voulait Remus. SBRL. Slash, Lemon, presque PWP. OS. Relations homosexuelles explicites. Première publication.


Titre : Une danse lady Padfoot ?

Résumé :

Pire que malade, s'en devenait obsessif : il voulait Remus. Un petit SB/RL avec du lemon a acidité incontrôlée, et une fin assez glucosée parce qu'il n'y a pas de mal a se faire du bien XD. Modeste première contribution de ma part a une section qui n'a pas le succès qu'elle mérite à mon avis.

Disclaimer : ce que contiennent les tomes d'Harry Potter parus ou a paraître appartient aux créateurs, détenteurs de titre et autres, qui ont déjà bien pris soin de le préciser et ne sont donc nullement représentés par ma personne. Toute version modifiée, torturée ou utilisée à des fins étranges (voire perverses) ne saurait leur être honteusement attribuée. J'affirme donc (et sans rougir attention) que le flot de glucoseries, lemoneries et autres déliriums plus ou moins osés ne sont imputables qu'à ma seule personne coquelicotante. Les noms, prénoms, lieux et situations précédentes (contenues dans les bouquins) ne m'appartiennent nullement et si je faisais de l'argent avec… Vous le sauriez, je le saurais et on s'amuserait bien… mais c'est pas le cas. Pour le reste il paraît que tous les grands auteurs s'inspirent toujours un peu les uns des autres, donc si quelque chose dans le délire qui va suivre vous rappelle une fic, un bouquin ou une chanson et que je ne l'ai pas précisé veuillez m'excuser, ce sera sans faire exprès .

Rating : M pour mature…en d'autres termes, si vous êtes trop jeunes ou trop pudiques pour voir de beaux jeunes hommes (ou jeunes femmes)(ou même des couples hétéros !) se rouler des pelles et BEAUCOUP plus si affinités, veuillez tourner les talons de suite et ne plus revenir dans mes pages avant d'avoir trouvé de l'intérêt à ces choses là. Possibilités de violences entre persos, de souvenirs traumatiques et, bien entendu, de… LEMON !

Notes d'usage de l'auteur (trop) bavarde : Je mélange joyeusement les noms français et anglais, et j'en ai adopté un certain nombre dans la langue de Shakespeare. Si besoin se rapporter au Lexique.

D'autre part je commence cette fic a 23h49 alors on verra bien ce que ça va donner.

Lexique :

Les maisons

PoufsouffleHufflepuff

GriffondorGryffindor

SerdaigleRavenclaw(je l'utilise très peu allez savoir pourquoi ;p)

SerpentardSlytherin(celle ci beaucoup plus ;p mais c'est normal, c'est la meilleure maison –qui a dit que c'est surtout la mienne --° ?!-)

Les surnoms, noms et prénoms

Lunar(eurk)Moony(st'i pas un peu mieux non ?)

PatmolPadfoot(Paddy pour les intimes)

Queudever(qui ça interesse franchement, il suffit de dire la larve et tout le monde comprend !)

Cornedrue ? Je vous dirai si ça me revient.

RogueSnape(le seul, l'unique, le meeeerveilleux Snape)

La suite du Lexique (explication de quel surnom qualifie qui)

Dumby, Dumber Dumbledore

Bubus, Bubus la science infuseEncore Dumbledore

MumusMoony alias Remus

Joe, JJPerso fictif inventé par l'auteur, pour l'auteur, pour la fic, contre Sirius(niarf) petite voix de celui ci(la mauvaise) son nom de Joe Black vient d'une allusion au magnifique film qu'était rencontre avec Joe Black (a voir absolument ne serait ce que pour le beurre de cacahuète, et puis aussi pour Anthony Hopkins et pour Brad Pitt) et le JJ d'un perso de manga, dans Fake, qui m'a bien plu (Dee Sempai !!!)

Bon il est 00h11 et je commence enfin (vraiment) ma fic… place au récit

- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-

Comment disait ce célèbre auteur déjà ? Ah oui « le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser d'une tentation c'est d'y céder » (1). De toute évidence ce n'était pas quelqu'un de raisonnable. Censé d'une certaine façon mais pas raisonnable. Sirius risquerait gros a se laisser aller à cette tentation. Il lui jeta un regard ennuyé une énième fois. Remus était splendide dans son habit de bal. Vraiment splendide. Dangereux. Comment tout cela avait il commencé déjà ?

En fait il s'en souvenait à la perfection et tous ses efforts pour essayer d'oublier étaient proprement inutiles. C'en était désespérant. Il avait pourtant tout tenté, et il continuait d'ailleurs dans l'espoir assez vain que ça finirait par être utile. Les filles, l'alcool, les occupations de toutes sortes, il avait même tenté de faire sérieusement ses devoirs pendant une courte période. Sans effet. Son esprit était obnubilé par Remus. Par le souvenir de ce jour… foutu jour.

XXXXXXXXXX

Il avait eu ce matin là un démêlé virulent avec Perkins, idiot, Serpentard et préfet en chef par la même occasion, et ayant été coupé par un professeur avant d'avoir pu se venger par des paroles vénéneuses, il était donc, tout naturellement, cet après midi là face à la porte de la salle de bain des préfets, couvert de la cape d'invisibilité de James afin de lui jouer un sale tour. Il était entré dans la pièce après avoir entendu des bruits d'eaux, bénissant le ou la distraite qui avait laissé la porte entrouverte, puis s'était avancé silencieusement dans la pièce, sans prendre garde au fait que la porte poussée dans un sens réagissait maintenant à l'élan contraire et venait se refermer derrière lui, lui coupant la voie. Et puis, c'était arrivé. Il avait entendu un gémissement, s'était avancé et brusquement l'avait vu. L'amant au plaisirs solitaires. Beau, sauvage, il était magnifique, libre. C'était un hommage vivant à la volupté, c'était un homme accompli, qui, dans la beauté de ses traits fins et jeunes et dans son attitude, dans son regard et dans son corps à la maturité affirmé eut contribué à rendre homosexuel la plus grande moitié des garçons de Poudlar. C'était Remus.

Sirius resta figé tandis que les grondements et les râles de son ami emplissaient la pièce, résonnant en elle et en lui. Remus était comme d'habitude et pourtant si différent. Sauvage, libre, indomptable, le loup était en lui mais pas comme d'habitude, plus fort peut-être mais ce n'était pas que ça. C'était surtout cette impression de calme assurance qui se dégageait de lui tandis qu'il se laissait aller à cette part de lui même qu'il domptait habituellement qui captivait Sirius. Il voyait un autre Remus que celui qu'il voyait habituellement et si cela aurait peut-être du le mettre mal à l'aise il s'en fichait, il ne voyait que Remus, enfin complet, qui se donnait à son fantasme, qui se laissait aller, et Sirius se sentait bizarrement attiré, alléché. Il repoussa cette idée. Tenta de comprendre pourquoi sa gorge était si sèche, pourquoi il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Remus, de son corps, de ses mains et de son visage. Il sentait monter une étrange chaleur en lui tandis que montait son désir, sa soif de l'autre. Remus jouit et Sirius partit en courant, tentant de faire abstraction de la gêne dans son pantalon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Depuis ce jour, quoiqu'il puisse faire, quoiqu'il puisse dire, Sirius n'avait plus pu revoir Remus comme il le voyait avant. Un voile était tombé et il avait beau tenter désespérément de le remettre, il n'y arrivait pas. C'était comme tenter de retenir de l'eau entre ses mains ouvertes, tout s'échappait et il n'y pouvait rien. Remus ne serait plus jamais ce garçon un peu trop réservé qu'il s'amusait à trouver mignon. S'il lui arrivait parfois encore de le trouver mignon ce n'était jamais que le prélude à un sentiment brûlant qui semblait le dévaster de l'intérieur. Il avait beau chercher il ne retrouvait pas le jeune garçon calme derrière cet homme séduisant au delà des mots qui faisait succomber les femmes sans même le vouloir. Son innocence n'était plus amusante, elle avait des allures de défi, sa gentillesse n'était plus qu'un des pires tourments de Sirius qui n'arrivait même pas à l'éviter, par la peur qu'il avait de le blesser. Tout semblait se liguer contre lui.

A peine entrait il dans une pièce il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'y apercevoir, tranquillement attablé un livre entre les mains, ou discutant mais s'interrompant pour le saluer d'un sourire. Sirius devenait fou. Et il avait beau prétendre ne rien voir de différent, il lui semblait quelque fois ne plus se reconnaître. Il lui suffisait de voir Remus et une flamme incontrôlable s'élevait en lui. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de le toucher, et recherchait son contact toute la journée. Il avait adopté une attitude le plus identique à celle d'avant possible, mais n'avait pu s'empêcher d'y ajouter un peu de distance. Il voulait oublier, il devait oublier. Mais il n'avait jamais autant cherché à capter son odeur, son attention, il avait besoin de sa présence, à tout moment, car ne pas le voir le paniquait complètement.

Et ce n'était même pas le pire.

Le pire c'était les nuits. Longues, langoureuses, brûlantes… elles le brûlaient et il n'arrivait plus à cicatriser. Les sorts qu'il lançait auparavant pour se couper auditivement des autres lui étaient devenus impensables. Il ne tardait pas à se dire que peut-être Remus était parti, que peut-être il était allé retrouver quelqu'un et qu'en ce moment même… Non, il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Et puis il avait besoin de le savoir là, de le savoir bien. Il avait toujours cherché à protéger Remus des blessures d'un quotidien bien assez difficile, et James l'avait toujours charrié a ce sujet, le traitant de « mère-poule intraitable », et avant cela les faisait rire, Sirius coursait généralement son ami durant une bonne demie heure à travers tout le château pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles et Remus les poursuivait en riant…oui ils riaient, mais maintenant ce n'était plus pareil. Sirius ressentait quelque chose de fort à l'intérieur de lui, et ce quelque chose le contrôlait lorsque Remus s'éloignait. Il ne savait pas d'ou venait cette frayeur, ce besoin, de présence et de possession, car c'était bien de ça qu'il s'agissait. Il ne se reconnaissait plus quand son ami ne se trouvait pas en sa présence, il devenait agressif, dépressif, il se sentait devenir fou. James s'en était bien entendu rendu compte tout de suite mais il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer, lui même se posait déjà tellement de questions…

Le jour ou James avait compris, Remus était en retenue pour s'être fait pincer à discuter pendant les cours(2) et Sirius était devenu de plus en plus nerveux au fil des secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fâche pour une broutille et que tous les vases des alentours se brisent d'un même coup. James l'avait juste pris par le bras, traîné dans le dortoir, forcé à s'asseoir, insonorisé la pièce et lui avait demandé « On peut savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ?! ». Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à lui répondre que « …je ne sais pas James, je n'en sais rien… » « … Bordel… Sirius, je suis ton meilleur ami et je sens bien que tu ne va pas bien, je ne sais pas pourquoi, et tu ne dis rien, alors je vais te laisser le temps qu'il faudra mais je veux que tu m'en parles… Je suis inquiet merde ! …Ecoute, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre si tu ne veux pas, mais… ne le prends pas mal ok, mais… est ce que ça a à voir avec ce que tu ressens pour Remus ? » Sirius avait été frappé par les mots choisis par James. « ce que tu ressens pour lui », c'était exactement ça, et il avait brusquement eu l'impression déplaisante que son ami en savait plus que lui sur ses propres sentiments. Il avait médité sur les paroles de James durant quelques secondes. Pourquoi « ce qu'il ressentait pour Remus » avait tellement changé, pourquoi de cette façon ? Il se souvint que James attendait une réponse alors il répondit, d'une voix lente et hésitante « C'est… ça… en quelque sorte… Je ne sais pas James je suis tellement… confus, c'est si embrouillé. Je me pose des questions tu sais… ». Son meilleur ami eut la clémence de ne rien lui demander d'autre, et posa sa main sur son épaule dans un geste de réconfort. Ils restèrent comme cela un long moment chacun dans ses pensées, avant de redescendre diner.

Sirius en avait donc été réduit à dormir sans jeter de sorts autour de son lit, et il résistait au sommeil le plus longtemps possible pour le plaisir simple et étrange d'entendre le son calme de leurs respirations à tous les trois (3). Mais s'il résistait de toutes ses forces, il y avait une autre raison. Il développait une peur inconditionnelle des états de songe, de ce qu'il y faisait, de ce qu'il _pouvait_ y faire. Et le fait de ne pas insonoriser son lit tous les soirs n'aidait pas. Il n'en pouvait plus de se réveiller en sueur, le corps brûlant, avec d'aussi choquants souvenirs.

Ca commençait souvent innocemment. Il s'endormait en entendant leurs trois respirations mêlées (ils avaient appris a faire abstraction des ronflements de Peter depuis des années(4)) et peu à peu celle de James disparaissait, noyée sous celles de Sirius et de Remus qui se mêlaient et s'entremêlaient, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite et il revoyait Remus, comme il l'avait vu dans cette salle de bain ou il n'était pas censé se trouver, mais là, sous son baldaquin, adossé à un pilier, à quelques centimètres à peine de Sirius, se faisant plaisir sans le quitter des yeux. Quelques fois il parlait, il l'invitait a le rejoindre, mais la majorité du temps il se taisait et ses regards parlaient pour lui. Au début, il ne faisait que ça, et Sirius se réveillait brûlant d'envie de toucher ce corps chaud qu'il venait de quitter et qui dormait à quelques mètres à peine de sa couche. Puis peu à peu, rêve par rêve et centimètre par centimètre il s'en approcha et finit par le toucher. La nuit ou il y parvint enfin, il se réveilla aussitôt après le corps en feu et l'esprit en flammes, se touchant lui même dans ses draps défaits. Il se souvenait avoir rougi de honte en prenant conscience des évènements, puis il était parti se soulager sous la douche, sans être parvenu à éteindre le désir qui montait en lui au seul souvenir du Remus de son rêve. Le lendemain il avait tout fait pour retarder le moment fatidique, mais lorsqu'il avait finalement cédé au petites heures du matin, il avait aussitôt replongé dans son songe, et celui ci avait été plus chaud encore. Cette fois là, il l'avait caressé. Et quoiqu'il en dise, il savait qu'il avait adoré ça. Et ça avait continué. Chaque rêve le rapprochait plus d'une fin inévitable, et il savait que cela n'en resterait pas là. Voir Remus dans la journée sans rougir, était devenu un vrai exercice, mais les premières gênes passées il devait surtout s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux, de rechercher telle cicatrice aperçue la nuit précédente, ou tel endroit particulier qu'il avait pris tant de plaisir à caresser la nuit d'avant. Il avait l'impression que son désir allait s'inscrire un jour en lettres de feu sur son front tant il avait de mal à se retenir de lui sauter dessus à chaque effleurement involontaire, à chaque frôlement délicieux. Il avait de plus en plus de mal a s'empêcher de le renverser sur la première table venue à chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait, et les cours de potions étaient une véritable torture tant il était dur de le voir manier des objets avec une telle précision dans les mains.

Et le temps passant, chaque nuit l'avait amené plus loin, chaque seconde avait accéléré sa descente aux enfers. Il avait couché le Remus de ses rêves contre le matelas, l'avait embrassé, caressé, préparé, et puis il l'avais pris. Il l'avais pris des centaines de fois, chaque rêve réécrivant le précédant, y ajoutant quelques secondes, toujours plus dures, toujours plus intenses. Et il avait joui en se réveillant, maculant ses draps. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou il avait été forcé de les laver au milieu de la nuit, pour les resalir a peine quelques heures après. Et plus il avançait, plus il savait qu'au plus fort de la nuit, il allait s'entendre dire quelques mots, quelques mots qui expliqueraient tout, qui répondraient à toutes ses questions, et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, mais il savait qu'il les entendrait à la fin de ses songes. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce désir qu'il ne pouvait plus nier le chamboulait si profondément. Il avait essayé les femmes, afin d'oublier, il les avait convaincues, il les avait prises contre le mur extérieur de leur chambre durant la nuit, pour être sûr que Remus ne sortirai pas même pendant ce temps, et il les avait trouvé belles au début. Puis quand le désir était monté, leur image avait changé devant ses yeux, et il l'avait vu lui, et il avait bien vu que l'autre le narguait, il avait bien vu qu'il ne pourrait pas lui échapper, il avait eu beau se débattre, il n'y avait que lui, alors il les avait repoussées, il avait arrêté d'essayer d'oublier avec des femmes, il avait tenté l'alcool. Mais même lorsqu'il oubliait jusqu'à son propre prénom, il restait dans l'alcool comme des reflets de celui qu'il cherchait à éviter. Il avait arrêté l'alcool, et en désespoir de cause avait même essayé les hommes. Il y avait ce Thomas Delfish dans l'équipe de quidditch qui l'avait toujours regardé avec cette espèce d'admiration dans les yeux qui agaçait Remus. Il l'avait collé au mur, dévoré, embrassé avec hargne, avec désir, avec désespoir et en relevant les yeux… Il avait cru voir le visage de Remus, se tordant de plaisir. C'est là qu'il avait réalisé que Thomas avait les cheveux châtains, les yeux marrons, et certaines moues… qu'il lui avait toujours un peu rappelé le Remus des vieilles photos, de lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Il s'était effondré. Thomas ne lui en avait jamais voulu, il avait été gentil, il avait dit qu'il comprenait, que s'il voulait lui en parler il serait là, qu'il était désolé. Et puis il était parti et en voyant s'éloigner cette silhouette qui lui rappelait tant de choses, Sirius avait eu envie de hurler, de pleurer. Il avait eu mal. Et il savait que ce n'était pas Thomas qu'il avait voulu retenir.

Thomas avait eu l'air sombre depuis, même s'il tentait de s'en cacher, tout le monde le voyait, et James avait engueulé Sirius en lui disant qu'il serait bien gentil, une fois qu'il aurait fini de débaucher toute la nation, d'épargner les quelques joueurs de quidditch qui savaient encore bien jouer et qui, en plus, arrivaient encore a les supporter tous les deux dans la même équipe.

Du reste, Sirius en avait eu marre de chercher des dérivatifs qui n'aidaient en rien et il avait arrêté l'alcool et les conquêtes. Sauf qu'il continuait à brûler. L'envie le dévorait, les autres n'avaient même pas aidé. Il ne voulait que Remus. Les autres n'avaient prouvé que leur incompétence à le remplacer, peu importe combien cela était injuste, il ne pouvait pas s'en cacher. Et le besoin qui montait menaçait de lui faire perdre l'esprit. Il avait beau faire, les nuits ne suffisaient plus depuis longtemps, il n'en pouvait plus, il n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Il devait si souvent le fuir pour ne pas avoir la tentation de le prendre là, sans même lui laisser le temps de réagir, qu'il ne savait plus quelles excuses leur donner. La seule odeur de Remus lui faisait perdre le sens. Un rien le distrayait, il ne savait plus se concentrer sur quoique ce soit d'autre, et il était au bord de la syncope de désir, de besoin et d'épuisement lié au peu de sommeil qu'il arrivait à prendre. Il avait même anormalement maigri. James ne lui jetait plus que des regards inquiets, Remus n'en avait pas même l'occasion, Sirius s'appropriant de chaque seconde de son attention quand ils étaient ensemble. Il semblait n'avoir pour objectif que de le faire rire ou sourire, et il était plus intenable que jamais. James et lui avaient pourtant réussi à le convaincre de venir participer au bal de Noël afin de l'avoir plus longtemps sous les yeux, chacun espérant secrètement réussir à lui faire avouer les raisons de ses absences, de son attitude.

C'était pour ça qu'il était là, à tenter de se concentrer sur autre chose que Remus pendant que James faisait valser Lily. Comble de malchance il n'avait même pas trouvé de cavalière pour éloigner son attention de Remus. En fait James ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps, mais maintenant qu'il était loin, Sirius bouillait d'envie de prendre Remus dans ses bras, chose que bien sûr, il ne devait faire sous aucun prétexte. Comment expliquer ça a Remus « Excuse moi Remus je sais qu'on est amis depuis toujours mais est ce que ça te gênerais si je te prenais juste là sous la table, ou en dessus ou contre mais immédiatement jusqu'à ce qu'on ait oublié l'existence même de nos prénoms ? » mmh, il doutait que ce soit un succès.

« Une danse Sirius ? »

« … pardon ? »

« tu m'accordes une danse ? »

« tu me demandes si j'accepte de danser avec toi ? » il allait neiger bientôt, c'était dans l'air, ou alors c'était Noël… ou alors il avait des hallucinations, ou bien encore il n'aurait pas du reprendre ce dernier verre a la couleur bizarre enfin quoiqu'il en soit…

Quoique danser avec lui était peut-être un peu… risqué ?

« Oui Sirius je te demande de m'accorder une danse, pourquoi tu en fais toute une histoire ? On est amis et toutes les filles potables sont déjà sur la piste… alors Lady McPadfoot, m'accorderiez vous cette danse ? »

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de minauder « Seulement si vous cessez de m'appeler Lady devant mes amis très cher Lord de Moony ! » en mettant sa main dans celle, légèrement calleuse de Remus. Celui ci l'attira aussitôt à lui, le redressant d'un geste souple, pour lui murmurer tout contre les lèvres « est ce que cela veut dire que dans l'intimité je peux ? » son ton était taquin mais à une si grande proximité, Sirius réussit juste à lui souffler « je ne suis pas une Lady gentleman, je n'en ai pas l'innocence et la dignité suffisante » Remus rit, le maintenant toujours à quelques millimètres de sa bouche tandis qu'il l'amenait sur la piste de danse. « J'eus cru pourtant que la fréquentation de toutes ces jeunes filles t'eut pour le moins renseigné sur leur… innocence »

Chapitre 2

Vous savez ces choses qui n'arrivent jamais que dans les films ou les mauvais romans ? Ces situations qui font, mais alors TELLEMENT cliché ? Et bien Sirius pouvait en ce moment même certifier que cela arrivait aussi dans la réalité… mais QUE quand vous souhaitiez que ce ne soit pas le cas. Par exemple les séparations terribles ou les films collent des trombes d'eaux… dans la réalité il fait en général un soleil resplendissant sauf bien sûr si vous avez prévu de sortir après pour vous changer les idées. Ou quand vous allez danser avec une personne très spéciale et que la musique change pour un slow… Ca n'arrive jamais ça bien sûr. Sauf si cette personne est votre meilleur ami et que céder à la tentation est fortement déconseillé…

« Je suis maudit… maudit et bientôt sérieusement dérangé… »

« Tu dis quelque chose Sirius ? Tu ne te dégonflerais quand même pas face a un bête slow ? Il est vrai tu me diras que tu n'en as pas l'habitude, ces demoiselles prétendent que c'est même la seule chose que tu ne saches pas danser… J'ai parié que c'était faux, tu ne me ferais pas mentir ? »

« Ai je le choix ? » soupira le grand brun, voyant venir sa fin prochaine.

« Non bien sûr, tu ne voudrais pas m'appauvrir plus que je ne le suis déjà n'est ce pas ? »

« Ok… » Il s'approcha lentement de Remus qui soupira, colla ses deux mains sur les hanches qui lui faisaient face et rapprocha son ami d'un geste ferme. Puis il posa son menton dans le creux du cou de Sirius et lui marmonna « danse ».

Sirius se sentait bien, peut-être trop bien, cependant il commença a danser. Ses pieds bougeaient tout contre ceux de Remus, le berçant contre lui tout en posant ses mains sur les épaules rondes à travers le pull. Il se retint de frissonner. L'odeur de Remus remontait lentement vers lui. Il sentait les cheveux doux contre sa joue, il devait se retenir de toute son âme pour ne pas y plonger le nez, pour ne pas embrasser cette tignasse parfumée.

La musique à la fois légère et rythmée de notes basses semblait résonner en lui, il n'entendait plus son cœur, il n'y avait plus qu'eux et cette mélodie, qui les entraînait, les enivrait. Il fit tourner Remus, ne parvenant à souffrir les quelques secondes de leur séparation que parce qu'il savait qu'il lui reviendrait. Et il lui revint, se collant à son corps comme s'ils étaient nés ainsi et que rien ne pouvait les séparer, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus naturel. Sirius ne réfléchissait plus. Il sentait, et il sentait ce corps chaud contre lui, ce corps dur et parfumé, tentant. Il avait tourné la tête, cherchant à apercevoir, à saisir ce visage si fin et si fort qui l'empêchait de dormir. Il avait eu le vertige en l'apercevant si proche, a voir ses lèvres et ses yeux brûlants de la même lueur et il s'était penché, pour capturer enfin cette bouche et ne plus jamais la lâcher.

Puis brusquement quelque chose l'avait heurté de plein fouet et il était tombé sur Remus l'entraînant dans sa chute et frôlant ses lèvres pleines durant la chute. Sans les embrasser. Non pas qu'il l'aurait voulu ou pas du tout au contraire, simplement le chaste baiser effectué durant la chute n'avait rien à voir avec sa volonté mais simplement avec la gravité et à la rigueur avec la balistique (si tant est que l'on puisse utiliser ce terme pour des corps -vivants de surcroît- ).

« Oups, désolé les gars, je ne sais pas très bien danser ce soir je crois… »

Le retour à la dure réalité était parfois infiniment cruel. Sirius s'arracha au corps chaud contre lequel il s'était affaissé, avant d'avoir le temps de comprendre entièrement tout ce que cette position pouvait présenter de prometteur, de trop tentant, pour se tourner avec hargne contre un Peter aviné et rougeaud. Il retint de justesse le commentaire visant a faire observer au maladroit qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être ivre pour très mal danser. A la place il lui recommanda assez sèchement de retourner danser plus loin, et tendit la main a Remus lequel la prit de bonne grâce et se releva rapidement atterrissant a quelques centimètres a peine de Sirius. Il y eut un silence, un moment d'égarement ou l'animagus manqua perdre tout contrôle et embrasser les lèvres roses qui respiraient tout contre les siennes, ou il se souvint de leur toucher furtif et délicat, puis il se reprit. Et la musique changea.

Remus reprit aussitôt le rythme plus rapide sans s'éloigner pourtant de lui d'un centimètre. Sirius n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre, s'accordant à ses mouvements. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour réaliser quelque chose de troublant. Remus n'était peut-être jamais aussi libre et sauvage que quand il s'abandonnait aux plaisirs solitaires…. Ou quand il dansait. Il retrouvait ce regard indomptable, et son corps semblait suivre chacun de ses mouvements avec le plaisir évident du fauve qui use et abuse de ce dont il se sert le mieux. Sirius avait la gorge sèche et il peinait à le suivre sans se trahir. Remus bougeait avec abandon collé contre lui, ondulant contre lui en un rythme obsédant. Sirius le retourna, le maintenant contre lui tandis qu'il cherchait à trouver un rythme et des mouvements lui permettant de s'éloigner de cette tentation sur pieds, mais Remus avait autre chose en tête et il accola son dos au torse brûlant, bougeant en un rythme rapide et lascif. Sirius avala brusquement son air tandis qu'il sentait monter en lui cette flamme qu'il cherchait par tous les moyens à éteindre.

« Tu bandes Sirius ? »

Dieux… Ce n'était pas vrai… C'était vraiment Remus qui venait de lui poser cette question à l'oreille, la voix chaude, rauque et… essoufflée ?

« Rem » « Sirius, danser est une chose particulièrement intense, quand tu arrives a … rentrer dans le rythme… et bander en dansant n'est pas une chose si inhabituelle, après tout il n'y a pas une si grande différence, entre danser et faire l'amour… Là par exemple… tu vois… Je suis… vraiment dur et serré … Et j'ai vraiment besoin de… faire redescendre la pression, c'est pourquoi, c'est quelque fois si nécessaire de… danser ou… » Sirius bandait. Il n'avait même probablement jamais bandé aussi fort. Rien que savoir que Remus avait en ce moment même « besoin de faire redescendre la pression » le rendait à moitié fou. A moitié, ça signifiait qu'il ne l'avait pas encore violé à même le sol. Mais ça voulait dire aussi qu'il n'en était pas tellement éloigné.

Remus bougea brusquement des hanches d'une façon que Sirius n'avait pas prévue et qu'il ressentit d'autant plus fortement qu'il avait de ce fait avancé les siennes au même moment et que le frottement créé était… Il ne put pas s'en empêcher. Il colla ses mains de chaque côté des hanches fines et les ramena à lui. Recréa le mouvement. Encore. En rythme avec la musique, au son de sa respiration sifflante. C'était bon. Trop bon. Et il n'arrivait pas à se freiner. Ses mains quittèrent les hanches pour venir se rejoindre sur le torse ferme. Elles se mirent à danser elles aussi, suivant le rythme, découvrant le corps. Brûlantes, curieuses, insatiables, elles semblaient animées d'une vie propre. Et elles glissaient, caressantes, et parfois brusques, pinçant les mamelons durs au travers du tissu, et puis glissant, bas, plus bas. Sirius aurait voulu les stopper, empêcher l'irréparable, mais le corps de Remus contre lui, sa chair contre son érection vibrante, et le rythme de la musique de plus en plus obsédant, et la voix de Remus qu'il aurait juré avoir entendu gémir, et sa chaleur au travers des vêtements… Ses mains glissèrent sur la ceinture, jouant avec, puis ne parvenant pas à se retenir, tombèrent sur l'érection dure, palpitante. Elles en découvrirent la longueur, puis une d'elles reparti, remontant sous le T-shirt, découvrant véritablement la chair chaude, tandis que l'autre commençait à reproduire le rythme excitant et tentateur de leurs corps sur le membre raidi. Soudain Remus envoya valser les deux mains, se retourna, pris une des deux pécheresses et entraîna Sirius à sa suite. Celui ci était complètement déboussolé, perdu, mais il suivait Remus parce que de toutes façons il n'était pas en état de réfléchir. Ils passèrent une porte vitrée et Sirius eut à peine le temps de comprendre qu'ils venaient d'arriver sur la terrasse que déjà Remus l'avait tiré dans les buissons, allongé et était monté à cheval sur ses hanches. Sirius eut juste le temps de poser une question avant de sombrer définitivement dans le désir le plus voluptueux.

« Rem ? Remus ont fait quoi là ?… »

« Ça ne se voit pas ? On continue la danse »

« ah, ah bon ben d'accord alorHumpf !!" Remus venait de saisir passionnément ses lèvres, et il ne put s'empêcher de répondre au baiser en sentant une langue chaude venir caresser la sienne. Puis Remus le refit. Ce mouvement délicieux des hanches, tout contre sa chair dure. « Haaa, Remmmus ! » Mais si Remus venait de laisser sa langue sortir de la bouche qui lui faisait face ce n'était qu'afin de découvrir l'os de la mâchoire et, ce faisant, il fit glisser ses deux mains sous la chemise de Sirius, qui oublia instantanément tous les commentaires qu'il eut pu être tenté de faire quand au fait qu'en général ce n'était pas des choses que des amis faisaient. Les mains parcouraient le torse ferme, caressant les pointes durcies et la bouche vint se perdre dans le cou de Sirius, juste derrière l'oreille pour y faire des choses vraiment mmh… et ce dernier n'y tenant plus posa d'un geste vif ses deux mains sur le postérieur de son ami le poussant a reproduire encore ce délicieux mouvement de bassin. Il avait a peine fait ce geste que déjà il le regrettait, craignant d'avoir été trop loin mais Remus gémit, fit avancer ses hanches et poussa un grognement rauque tandis qu'il commençait a frotter leurs sexes durs en un rythme douloureusement lent. Sirius se mordit les lèvres pour retenir ses gémissements mais Remus reprit aussitôt sa bouche l'embrassant passionnément sans cesser de bouger son corps contre lui. Lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser, hors d'haleine, le jeune loup-garou accota leurs fronts, haletant contre ses lèvres « Ne t'empêche jamais… » Il donna un coup de hanche plus fort que les précédents et Sirius sentit brusquement a quel point il avait chaud et à quel point il devenait urgent d'ôter tous ces vêtements qui les encombraient « de gémir… » re-mouvement brusque re-halètement de Sirius « quand je te… touche » Sirius renversa brusquement leur situation ne supportant plus de rester inactif, et remonta d'un geste le T-shirt de Remus pour prendre dans sa bouche une des petites pointes dures et roses. Remus retira le vêtement et ne pouvant plus accéder facilement au torse de son ami eut un grognement frustré et prenant les deux pans de la chemise tira violemment dessus faisant voler tous les boutons. Sirius gémit en sentant les deux mains se précipiter sur son torse pour en découvrir chaque grain de peau, et recolla leurs lèvres tandis que leurs torses rentraient en contact pour la première fois. Remus finit de lui arracher sa chemise qu'il envoya plus loin d'un geste hâtif tandis qu'il ondulait à nouveau des hanches. Sirius étouffa un cri entre les lèvres de Remus qui le mordit et profita du mouvement de recul causé par la surprise de celui ci pour reprendre d'une voix terriblement rauque et basse « ne t'empêche plus jamais… de crier quand je… t'embrasse… t'embrase » et comme son ami versait des larmes de frustration alors qu'il remontait sur lui, sans cesser de onduler des hanches malgré la douloureuse compression des vêtements, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir « Oh bon sang Sirius, tu es tellement… » mais quoiqu'il ait pu vouloir dire, les mots se bloquèrent brusquement dans sa gorge quand il sentit la main gauche de Sirius, venir se poser contre son sexe douloureux. A l'intérieur du pantalon. Juste sous le boxer. A même la peau vibrante et dure. Il avala son air. Est ce qu'ils pouvaient vraiment faire ça là, dans les buissons juste a côté de la terrasse ? Mais Sirius venait de poser son autre main sur les fesses rondes, vers l'intérieur, juste très près de… et tout d'un coup l'endroit ou ils étaient devint brusquement le cadet de ses soucis. Il repoussa Sirius, plaquant ses doigts sur le pantalon serré de celui ci, défit les attaches hâtivement et descendit brusquement pantalon et caleçon sur le haut des cuisses musclés. Sirius sentant sa chair mise à nu et la pression diminuer eut un bref sentiment de soulagement mais Remus posa alors ses doigts sur lui, faisant aller et venir le membre dans sa paume calleuse. Il était prêt a jurer qu'il n'y avait rien de meilleur que ça, que cette paume qui le caressait savamment tandis qu'il sentait contre sa cuisse les mouvements lents mais fermes, terriblement contenus, que Remus n'arrivait pas à empêcher totalement, quand Remus s'enleva. La seconde d'après, Sirius sut ce que c'était que d'être mort, au paradis et en enfer simultanément. Remus venait de poser ses lèvres autour de lui et cette pression terrible, cette humidité, et ces mouvements de langue menaçaient de le rendre complètement fou. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de crier, et lorsque Remus posa ses doigts contre sa bouche il ne reflechit même pas avant de les prendre dans sa bouche, les léchant et les suçotant comme Remus le faisait avec son sexe brûlant. Il voulait tellement lui faire autant de bien que celui ci lui en faisait a ce moment précis. Il entendit à peine le cri de plaisir qui s'échappa de Remus au moment ou celui ci s'écarta de lui, mais il ressenti le manque supplanté aussitôt par la sensation de l'érection de son ami se frottant nue contre la sienne. Puis Remus lui écarta lentement les jambes, l'embrassant tandis qu'un doigt venait taquiner son entrée. Sirius ne savait plus rien d'autre a ce moment là que la sensation de brûlure que causait ce doigt et Remus, tout Remus, au dessus de lui, le chauffant comme il n'avait jamais été chauffé, aussi ne put il rien faire d'autre en sentant ce doigt écarter lentement sa chair et le pénétrer, que trouver ça un peu douloureux, puis terriblement bon et puis, mais alors vraiment insuffisant. Il ne protesta pas en sentant un deuxième doigt venir rejoindre le premier, et sanglota carrément d'envie en sentant les mouvements en ciseaux, aussi le troisième doigt fut accueilli avec une envie qui était presque un ordre pour Remus. Mais Remus n'étant pas un surhomme, il dut retirer ses doigts, et se glisser en Sirius, et même s'il se freinait autant qu'il le pouvait, il n'était plus capable de stopper sa progression pour voir comment allait Sirius. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement en lui, il crispa ses doigts sur les hanches blanches et se força a faire une pause. Mais Sirius ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Certes ça avait fait un peu mal, mais ce n'était rien comparé au désir qu'il avait senti monter en lui, et ça n'était rien comparé à la sensation grisante que les gémissements, les grognements, les halètements et les cris de Remus propulsaient dans ses veines, et ça n'était vraiment absolument rien comparé à ce sentiment terrifiant de plénitude lorsque Remus, arrivé tout au bout, s'était obligé à s'arrêter pour vérifier comment il allait. Alors il lui avait souri… et il avait ondulé des hanches. Remus avait senti une barrière se rompre en lui, tandis qu'il commençait à aller et venir, le plus lentement qu'il le pouvait afin de laisser Sirius s'habituer a sa présence, mais comme Sirius gémissait, et l'appelait, et plantait ses ongles dans son dos, il ne put plus se retenir d'accélérer le rythme et leurs corps brillants de sueur avaient commencé à s'enchaîner de plus en plus vite, tandis que la vague montait et entraînait tout sur son passage. Et c'était bon, beaucoup trop bon, de voir Sirius sous lui, se cambrant sous ses assauts, cherchant a se retenir à tout ce qui l'entourait, herbe, terre ou cailloux pour ne pas sombrer, pour ne pas se laisser entièrement aller, pas encore. Et c'était beaucoup trop bon, pour Sirius de voir son amant aller et venir en lui, se perdant un peu plus à chaque montée, et de le sentir crisper ses mains contre ses hanches, en sachant qu'il aurait des traces le lendemain et qu'il aimerait ces traces là, et qu'il aimait voir Remus le posséder, et qu'il était beau comme il ne l'avait jamais été, tremblant et souffrant de vouloir le voir partir avant lui, alors il avait cédé. Il avait jouit, maculant leurs ventres, criant. Et Remus se cambra a son tour répandant sa semence puis retombant, tremblant et secoué, contre sa poitrine.

« … Si… rius… qu'est ce que… qu'est ce que tu as dit là ? »

« … Quand ?… »

« Juste là quand tu, quand tu t'es laissé aller, qu'est ce que tu m'as dit ? »

« … Je ne sais pas… »

Remus se haussa sur un coude, se rapprochant de Sirius.

« Pas à moi Sirius. Ne me mens pas… s'il te plait » les derniers mots avaient a peine étés susurrés, mais Sirius vit à son expression que c'était important. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire, pas comment faire. Oh oui il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait dit, et il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas compris, ou pas réalisé à quel point c'était vrai, mais c'était tellement nouveau, et il ne finissait pas de comprendre, il ne savait plus du tout comment agir. Il savait que c'était vrai, mais tout ce que ça impliquait n'en finissait plus de lui sauter aux yeux et il était aveuglé.

« … »

Remus eut tout d'un coup l'air extrêmement lasse et fatigué « Te fatigue pas Sirius, c'était sans doute mon imagination au bout du compte… » Il se sépara de Sirius et s'apprêtait a partir quand la voix de son ami le retint.

« … Et qu'est ce qu'elle te dit ton imagination ? »

Il marqua une hésitation puis retournant légèrement sa tête vers l'arrière, vers Sirius, mais sans le regarder vraiment dans les yeux lui répondit

« … Des choses qui ne peuvent pas être Pad' mais tu sais comment je suis, hein ? Toujours ma foutue imagination débordante… »

Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que Sirius s'était levé rapidement et s'était planté devant lui « D'abord, tu n'as pas une imagination si incontrôlable que ça, t'as même une certaine clairvoyance et tu le sais, ensuite, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas la critiquer cette imagination c'est ce qui fait que tu sois comme tu es et qui fait que je… t'apprécie, et en dernier lieu je t'interdis formellement de critiquer le mec le plus formidable de la terre, qui se trouve être pile devant moi et foutument mignon sans T-Shirt, et mon futur copain s'il accepte un sac a puces comme compagnon. » Et sur ce Remus sentit les lèvres de son, il pouvait enfin le dire, « petit-copain », venir s'écraser sur ses lèvres. Il eut un grand sourire, puis il gloussa, et enfin, en laissant sa tête glisser dans le creux du cou de son amant lui murmura doucement « Je t'aime Padfoot, t'as pas intérêt à l'oublier tu sais… » Sirius sourit contre sa tête et lui répondit tendrement « je sais oui… »… récoltant aussitôt une petite tape sur le haut du crâne « tu sais que tu pourrais être un peu plus sérieux quand même ? » « Mais chéri je suis déjà tellement sérieux… » … Parce que vraiment personne ne nous les changerait jamais, d'ailleurs, est ce que ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on les adore ?

FIN !!! ZE ENDEUH !!! ... Comment ça, mais bien sûr que je suis fière de cet os !!! C'est du lemon et du sucre, un coktail idéal !! Bon d'accord, c'est presque du PWP… mais moi je les trouve mignons, même si la fin… euh, oui bon d'accord, elle est pas si géniale que ça. Mais-euh, je savais pas comment la faire cette fin. Tiens je sais ! Je vais louer mes services en tant qu'écrivain de slash ! Y'a des supers auteurs qui ont du mal avec les lemons, je pourrais les écrire à leur place ! Quelqu'un est tenté ? Bon bien sûr pas pour n'importe qui non plus, je veux pas ecrire de Crabbe/Goyle/Dumbledore/Rusard/Miss Teigne… mais c'est une idée !

Petite idée que je voulais vous mettre en supplément (mais entre nous c'est nul, et je le sais, c'est pour ça aussi que je ne vais pas le réecrire… n'empêche je me suis marrée) :

Quand Remus/Sirius vont annoncer leur coming-out et leur mise en couple James va leur faire « ben vous en avez mis le temps ! » Ils vont le regarder interloqué et James va leur faire « écoutez les mecs ça va faire des années que notre dortoir est quelque part entre le lupanar et les pires lieux de débauche-sincèrement comment vouliez vous que je puisse _dormir_ avec tout les bruits que vous faisiez dans votre sommeil !(nda :comme on le plaint, je peux avoir sa place ?)- sincèrement c'était invivable » et Peter d'ajouter « Ah mais alors c'est pour ça que tu dormais chez les filles » Les autres vont exploser de rire face a l'air naïf –au combien !- de Pitty Peter et James va lui faire « mais oui Peter c'était pour ça oui ! » et Peter va avoir l'air soulagé de quelqu'un qui vient de trouver la réponse a une question qui le taraudait depuis longtemps. (nda : Oui James a le droit d'avoir eu une vie avant Evans…faites pas les filles c'était un dragueur prétentieux et beau gosse, l'allait en profiter un minimum voire même un maximum tel qu'on le connaît !!!)

(1) Oscar Wilde bien entendu

(2) Les maraudeurs se débrouillaient pour être toujours collés en même temps, mais cette fois ci le prof les connaissant, s'est débrouillé pour annoncer la colle en dernière minute… Bon d'accord c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé mais si vous avez mieux… Oh et puis je signale au passage que c'était bien sûr la faute de la voisine de Remus, petite garce blonde sans interêt… Remus est trop innocent pour ça…mdr.

(3) Ca respire les larves ? Il va falloir vous y faire, pour moi il y avait trois maraudeurs et un pot de glu, qu'on laissait traîner derrière par flemme de s'en défaire et pour rendre service lorsque besoin était. C'est en quelque sorte le majordome-homme à tout faire-esclave de service du trio. L'élégance en moins bien sûr.

(4) Nan, j'vais rien lui passer Mais j'aaaaiime martyriser PittyPeter, j'prends mon pied là XD !!!!


End file.
